


My Heart Bursts For You

by kathoo



Series: danganrarepair week [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, F/F, Fireworks, First Dates, First Kiss, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Pining, Useless Lesbians, mentioned komahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/pseuds/kathoo
Summary: “Well, um… I’ll see ya later, right?” Akane picked up her glass and took a sip of water.“Indeed,” Sonia confirmed. “It is a date!” Sonia then promptly stood from her spot and left the table, her heels clicking against the floor as she walked away from the dining hall.It took Akane a few minutes to register what Sonia had just said before she spit out her water..Upon hearing that Sonia has never seen fireworks, Akane offers to take her to see the firework show happening at the beach. She had no idea the confusion that would ensue.[Day 1: Fireworks/Beach]





	My Heart Bursts For You

Akane Owari doesn’t expect most of the things in her life. They just, quite literally, kind of _happen_. She doesn’t mind it—in fact, sometimes it’s a pleasant surprise. But at the same time, it can hit her like a tidal wave. And in rare but special occasions, it can do both at the exact same time.

People in general are unpredictable, and she doesn’t really care that much about them if she’s being honest. But there’s one person she can never seem to pin down despite her slight efforts—Sonia Nevermind.

“Hinata-san and Nanami-san were talking about ‘fireworks’ earlier,” Sonia said one day, taking a seat next to Akane. Akane was currently chewing the meat off a drumstick rather messily, but Sonia didn’t seem to mind at all. Sonia never really seemed to care—she seemed intrigued most of the time, really. “They said that they would be occurring tonight. I don’t have such things in my kingdom. Do you know what they are, Owari-san?”

Akane finished chewing and wiped away at her mouth, setting her drumstick down. “You’ve never seen fireworks? They’re like… big, loud things blowing up in the sky. They’re colorful, too. Like explosions, except no one dies. Most of the time, anyway.”

“Explosions?” Sonia echoed, a worried tone now present. “That sounds dangerous! Perhaps you are thinking of something different?”  
  
“Nope,” Akane insisted, casting a side-eyed glance at the curious blonde. “They’re safe, so don’t worry. Are you gonna go with ‘em? Hinata and Nanami, I mean.”

“I feel as if that would be intruding,” Sonia responded, her tone a bit lackluster. “It is alright. Perhaps I could go alone and observe the fireworks for myself. If they truly are large, colorful, and _safe_ explosions in the sky—then I am excited to view them. It will be a new experience.”

Sonia’s voice was soothingly soft. Akane could probably listen to it for hours if she wanted to, but right now there was a bigger issue—she _hated_ it when Sonia seemed sad. It wasn’t fitting at all for someone as bright as Sonia to feel lonely. She’d just have to fix that herself.

“Screw that,” Akane murmured, prioritizing something before her food for once in her life. “Why don’tcha go with me? I don’t have anything to do tonight, anyway. And fireworks are fun.”

“Really?” Sonia asked, visibly brightening up. “Wonderful! I will look forward to this! Are you aware of where these ‘fireworks’ will be occurring? I do not believe that Hinata-san and Nanami-san mentioned the location.”

“The beach south from here,” Akane answered with ease. “Fireworks almost always happen around a beach if there is one. I heard they happen every year around this time, actually.”  
  
“Amazing,” Sonia responded, her mouth slightly agape in the cutest way possible. Akane puffed out her cheeks just the slightest bit to stop her from commenting on it and coming off as super weird. She didn’t want to scare Sonia off by telling her things that she’d probably rather hear from Tanaka, anyway. “This country has so many traditions that I have never even heard of…”

“I think it’s always gonna be like that when you go somewhere new,” Akane claimed, not really thinking too much about it. “Whenever you travel, you’re always gonna be surprised, because it’s always gonna be different. I don’t think I’d have the same energy to learn new things like you do, though. It’s kind of amazing.”

“You really think of me so highly?” Sonia questioned, happiness seeping through her voice.

“I mean, yeah,” Akane told her, raising an eyebrow. “You’re a princess, doesn’t everyone think of you like that?”

“Perhaps in my kingdom,” Sonia agreed. “But here… no one is obligated to love me. And yet all of you seem to, despite that. That means a great deal more than the blind love—while highly appreciated—of my subjects. It is heartwarming to know that you all think of me as family, even though I am very different from you all.”

Akane could understand that. A little bit, at least—Sonia usually used words that were too big for her, but the message got across. Maybe by hanging around her one day she could become as smart as Sonia was. “Mhm,” Akane hummed, not really sure of what to say. “I get ya.”  
  
“You always seem to understand even the most trivial of problems,” Sonia observed. “It makes it very easy to speak with you, Owari-san. I truly appreciate you and all you’ve done for me.”

“Thanks,” Akane responded, a red tint on her cheek as she slowly processed Sonia’s kind words. “I really appreciate you, too. You’re… um—you’re cool. Yeah.” _Smooth_ , she mocked herself, wincing inside at how terrible she was at things when she put actual effort into it. “Oh, and you can just call me Akane. We’ve known each other for a while now, yeah?”

“We have!” Sonia immediately agreed, casting out a flawless smile that Akane wished she had. At the same time she felt equally blessed to be able to witness it with her own eyes. “I am honored to be able to refer to you by your first name, Akane.”

Akane blinked a few times, not used to hearing other people say her first name—it was a nice feeling. She had never really given anyone else the permission to do it before. It was… weirdly good. Goodly weird? Did that even make sense? “Well, um… I’ll see ya later, right?” Akane picked up her glass and took a sip of water.  
  
“Indeed,” Sonia confirmed. “It is a date!” Sonia then promptly stood from her spot and left the table, her heels clicking against the floor as she walked away from the dining hall.

It took Akane a few minutes to register what Sonia had just said before she spit out her water.

 

 

.

 

 

“What do you mean that you don’t know if it’s a date?” Hajime asked, crossing his arms as Akane practically barged into his room. Hajime stood to the side as Akane began walking around in circles. “If it’s a date, it’s a date. If it’s not, then it’s not.”

“I mean,” Akane began, “she _said_ it was a date?”

“Then it’s a date,” Hajime told her, a tone of finality in his voice.

“But she’s foreign!” Akane pointed out. “Maybe she didn’t know what the phrase meant? And sometimes when people say ‘it’s a date’ they don’t mean a _date_ date. You get me?” Akane’s shoes made creaking noises against the wood floor of Hajime’s dorm room. She could feel anxiety pricking at her—what if it was a date and Akane didn’t treat it like one? What if Akane treated it like a date, but it wasn’t?

“Kind of?” Hajime admitted. “Okay, I guess I understand why you’re confused. Why don’t you just ask her instead of—I don’t know—barging into my room before I’ve barely said anything at all?”  
  
“C’mon, Hinata,” Akane begged. “You gotta help me. If I ask her things’ll just get weird and… I just need your help right now.”

Hajime was silent for a moment, before saying, “Do you want me to ask her for you?”

“Yes!” Akane shouted, before immediately lowering her tone. “Yeah, that would be really awesome. Thanks, dude.”

“Yeah, sure,” Hajime muttered, rubbing at his temples. “I just hope one day you’ll repay me for the headache you give me every goddamn day.” Hajime pulled his phone out of his pocket, and tapped on Sonia’s contact right in front of Akane. His contacts were always so boring—just their plain names. Except for Komaeda. Komaeda’s was labeled as “trash bf” followed by a heart emoji. It was hideous and beautiful at the same time.

Akane felt herself begin to sweat as the number dialed. _This is so stupid—I’m so stupid. I hate this._

“Hey, Sonia,” Hajime said as soon as Sonia picked up. “Do you have a second?”

 _“I’m afraid I do not!”_ Sonia’s voice answered through the phone. _“I am currently with Nanami-san, and she is helping me decide what to wear for my date with Akane tonight! I promise I will call you back as soon as possible, Hinata-san. Farewell!”_ Sonia hung up, and Hajime turned his phone off.

“So,” Hajime said, smirking slightly, “ _Akane_ , huh?” Akane swatted at his arm.

“Oh my God,” Akane murmured. “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. I’m going on a date with a girl I kind of like, and I didn’t even really know it until now, and now I have nothing to wear at all. I’m a disgrace. She’s going to hate me.”

“Chill out,” Hajime commanded, crossing his arms with an eyebrow raised. “Look, you’ve already bothered me this much, so I might as well keep helping you. I’ll help you find something to wear if you promise never to do this again.”

“Thanks,” Akane murmured, relief washing over her. “At least you’re here to help me. I just… I didn’t know she thought of us like that.”  
  
“Maybe she thought that you guys were already that intimate,” Hajime suggested. “They do things really differently, you know. You’ll probably have to talk with her about it eventually. And by eventually, I mean tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Akane agreed, brushing it off, not really listening. “Huh… I’m going on a date with a princess. This is kinda like a fairytale.”

“Lucky you,” Hajime sarcastically congratulated her, rolling his eyes. “The fireworks start soon, you know.”

“Oh, right,” Akane said,  rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. “Yeah. We can look through the stuff I have lying around in my room—but nothing fancy, got it? I hate dressing up…”

Hajime didn’t even bother to respond as they both left the room. Half of Akane was excited, while the other half was afraid beyond all reason. _Maybe Sonia doesn’t really know what a date is? But, then again, Nanami was with her…. There’s no way she doesn’t know what a date is. Ugh… I hate being unsure. It sucks._

Akane sighed out loud, wondering how she got herself into this beautiful mess.

 

 

.

 

 

“Sonia said that she’ll meet me there,” Akane mumbled, putting her phone down after having just checked Sonia’s texts. She tugged at the ends of her unbuttoned red plaid flannel, chewing on her lip. She knew that doing so would only made her lips dry later on in the night, but she couldn’t help it. She was so _nervous_. Not to mention everything that she had to clear up with Sonia would have to happen that night.

Hajime had picked out a plain white shirt for her to wear underneath the flannel. “It looks good with it,” he had said when he had handed it to her. “Also, don’t lesbians wear flannel or something?”

Akane hadn’t known what to say. Mostly because he was right.

After Akane had finished sliding on her plain blue jeans she stepped out of the bathroom, letting out a deep breath. “Ta-da,” she mumbled, doing lackluster jazz hands at Hajime.

“You look,” Hajime began awkwardly, “um—good.”

“It’s fine, I know you suck at compliments,” Akane excused him, rolling her eyes with a small smile on her face. “Thanks, Hinata. I don’t think I’d have been able to get it together without you.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Hajime agreed. After a moment he added, “Good luck, Owari-san.”

Akane gave him an awkward smile, gripping her hands together tightly. She had never been more nervous about something in her entire life. “Thanks.”

 

 

.

 

 

Akane had expected to be the one waiting for Sonia. She was a princess, after all—she was probably trained to show up fashionably late. However, instead Sonia was already in their designated spot by the time Akane had arrived. It seemed as if Sonia had been waiting for her instead.

“Akane!” Sonia cheered, waving at her. “Hello!”

Akane felt her throat tighten. “Hey, Sonia. You look nice.”

It was true—Sonia was wearing a simple floral dress, which was appropriate for the occasion, and she looked amazing even in something loose and simple. In all fairness, Sonia looked amazing in everything.

“Thank you very much,” Sonia thanked. “You look absolutely gorgeous, Akane.”

Sonia had obviously meant it in a simple way, but Akane couldn’t help her face from heating up at the compliment. She knew that Sonia didn’t sugarcoat her feelings most of the time (although whenever she said something rude it was always unintentional), so hearing Sonia call her beautiful… really meant something. Akane’s stomach felt strange, but not sick—it was an entirely new feeling.

“T-Thanks,” Akane mumbled out. “Do you wanna sit anywhere, or…?”

“I am fine with merely sitting on the sand,” Sonia said, gesturing to the people doing the same.

Akane nodded. “Alright, then. Let’s find a—woah!” Akane was cut off as Sonia practically yanked her onto the ground along with Sonia herself. Before Akane could voice a complaint, Sonia pointed to the sky.

“It is starting!” she said, her eyes glistening in excitement.

Surely enough, a beam of light flew into the sky and burst into a sparkling red star as a beginning to the fireworks. Akane had almost missed it. _Should I ask her about… us after the show?_ she wondered, the thought still lingering in her mind, even as several other fireworks followed in the last one’s place.

Sonia’s mouth was slightly agape as she said, “Oh my… they really are explosions in the sky! This is amazing!”

Akane chuckled as the show continued to go on. “Yep. It’s pretty cool.”

“Thank you for informing me of all the details of these fireworks,” Sonia told her. “This is something I have never experienced. In my kingdom, these explosions mean battle.”

Akane raised an eyebrow. “Does that happen… often in your country?”  
  
“Not extremely,” Sonia informed her. “But it isn’t very rare. However, as a princess, I am always under heavy protection. If you ever come with me there one day, you will have no need to worry!”

There was a beat of silence before Akane murmured, “Hey, Sonia, I don’t know if this is a bad time, but… can I ask you something?”

Sonia turned to her, blinking. “Yes?”

Akane felt her breath hitch. This was it—she was going to ask it, and possibly make things awkward if this was all one huge misunderstanding. “Um, Sonia… are we, like, y’know… a thing?”

Sonia tilted her head to the left a bit. “I do not understand. I mean, of course we are ‘things’, as we fall under that category I suppose. Everything is a thing, Akane. That is why the word thing is present in the word everything.”  
  
Akane laughed. “Not like that. I mean… are we dating?”

Sonia didn’t respond for a second. Akane was beginning to get worried when Sonia said, “We are going on a date right now, correct? I do not know what this means exactly in your culture, but in my kingdom that does indeed mean that we are… ‘dating’. Nanami-san informed me that accompanying one on a date is not necessarily equivalent to dating, but… I would like to do these things with you more often, Akane. We have not been here for very long, and yet I feel as if this is one of the greatest moments in my life.”

Akane was stunned. _And to think I hadn’t even known that it was a date at first_ , she thought to herself, finding the situation humorous. _And to think that I feel exactly the same way._

“I’d like to do these things a lot, too,” Akane told her, feeling her lips curve upwards into a smile. She found herself gazing at Sonia’s lips—they weren’t doing anything special, yet… Akane felt drawn to them. “I always thought you liked Tanaka, though.”

“Tanaka-san is a good friend,” Sonia cleared it up for her, “but I do not see him as a romantic interest.”

“Mm,” Akane hummed, her eyes not leaving Sonia’s face. “Hey, Sonia? If we’re dating, can I do something?”

“I am unsure as to what you mean by ‘something’,” Sonia admitted, “but I will place my trust in you.”  
  
Akane nodded, and leaned in forward to press a kiss on Sonia’s lips—only to chicken out and press her lips softly against Sonia’s forehead, making a popping sound as she took her lips off of Sonia’s head. The fireworks continued exploding in the distance, but both of them seemed too entranced with each other to pay attention at all.

Sonia smiled at her—it was unlike her usual smile, which was bright and innocent. This one was… mischievous. “May I do something as well?”

Akane blinked. “Um… yeah.”

Sonia placed both of her well-manicured hands on either side of Akane’s face, and brought Akane’s head in closer. “As a celebration of our first date,” she said as she closed the distance between their faces, pulling Akane in for a kiss as a bright red firework in the shape of a heart burst in the sky. Just as the kiss was about to end, Akane gripped Sonia's head and practically smashed their faces together. She wasn't as good of a kisser as Sonia was, but she doubted that Sonia minded.

They really did compliment each other.

**Author's Note:**

> akane is wearing flannel because she's a lesbian
> 
> tysm for reading and all comments and kudos are highly appreciated!! and as for the rest of danganrarepair week, i'll be doing a different ship each day, so there's a lot in store haha
> 
> have a great day!!
> 
>  
> 
> [follow my tumblr if you're interested!](https://emiiriii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
